


Out of Line

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Nine/Rose, cop/pulling someone over"





	Out of Line

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr prompt moving to AO3

Behind her car, a siren wailed and blue and red flashing lights came up.  Rose checked the speedometer to see that, yes, she was going about five miles over the limit, though most cops weren’t nearly such sticklers in this town.

“Oh sh-” she started, then glanced into the rearview mirror at the blonde child in the back of her car.  “Shoot,” she quickly corrected.

She pulled over into a nearby parking lot that would keep her off the road and while she was waiting for the cop, quickly dug out her license and registration.

The tap on her window came, but when Rose turned to look, she was met with a familiar face.

“Daddy!” Jenny cried from the back seat as Rose rolled down the window.

Jude took a quick look and noted that his daughter was properly strapped into a carseat before glaring at Rose.

“Where do you get off driving like a maniac with Jenny in the car, eh?  And whose bloody car is this, anyway?”

Rose sighed.  Leave it to her employer to be the only cop in the city who would pull someone over for five over the limit.

“And where are you going?”

“This is my mum’s car, mine is on the fritz and in the shop today, I was only going five over the limit, sir, and we’re going to the grocery store.  How much of that was actually relevant to my ticket?”

She noticed, with interest, that Jude’s slightly overlarge ears suddenly went red, and his sharp blue eyes suddenly stopped meeting hers.

Rose frowned at him, shrewdly.  “Did you actually pull me over for going five over the limit, or did you only decide that was unsafe when you saw it was me?”

He still wouldn’t look at her.

“Why  _did_  you pull me over?”

“Your license tags are about to be out of date,” he muttered.

“And all that…” she glanced back at her small charge again, “ _business_  about driving like a maniac?”

“Was out of line.  I’m sorry, Rose.  I just… got a bit scared.”

Jenny had been, through all of this, keeping up a constant chorus of “Daddy, daddy, daddy!”

“Hush, Monkey,” both Rose and Jude said at once, then smiled at each other.

“So are you going to give me a ticket?  Fire me and look for a new nanny?” Rose asked.

He smiled.  “No.  I couldn’t do that.  Not ever.  You two be careful now, okay.  I’ll be back in time for supper.”


End file.
